


wherever you stray, i follow

by blazeofglory



Series: live a life from a new perspective [10]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “Okay, so,” Hardwon starts, as soon as they’re back in Mavrus’s apartment with the door closed. “You totally fucked that guy, right?”Mavrus laughs as he kicks off his boots and heads into the tiny kitchen. “Yeah, you could tell?”
Relationships: Mavrus/Hardwon Surefoot, Mavrus/Tred Nevers
Series: live a life from a new perspective [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888468
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	wherever you stray, i follow

**Author's Note:**

> set immediately post-"the ones we used to talk about," AKA the one where Tred shows up. 
> 
> title from "willow" by Taylor Swift!

“Okay, so,” Hardwon starts, as soon as they’re back in Mavrus’s apartment with the door closed. “You totally fucked that guy, right?” 

Mavrus laughs as he kicks off his boots and heads into the tiny kitchen. “Yeah, you could tell?” 

“He kept staring at you.” Hardwon follows Mavrus over and takes the beer Mavrus offers him. “Like, staring a _lot._ ” 

“We fucked a couple times,” Mavrus replies, grinning. Hardwon knows that Mavrus knows he’s jealous—and Mavrus is _amused_. “More than a couple times, I guess. Started when we were teenagers.” 

“Jesus.” Hardwon takes a long drink of beer, then heads over to the couch, and Mavrus follows. 

“We were each other’s first, actually,” Mavrus says, a faraway look in his eye as he drinks his beer. He chuckles softly, shaking his head, staring off into the distance like Hardwon isn’t even _there_. 

“Good for him,” Hardwon grumbles, and that gets Mavrus’s attention again—he kicks Hardwon’s foot with a laugh. 

“Don’t be _jealous,”_ Mavrus says. “I haven’t even _seen_ Tred since before I met you.” 

Hardwon shrugs. “I’m not jealous. I’m way taller than him.” 

“Yeah,” Mavrus agrees with a snort. “His dick is bigger, though.” 

“ _What—”_

“I’m kidding,” Mavrus cuts in, laughing as Hardwon huffs and drinks his beer. 

“I hate you.” 

Mavrus doesn’t stop grinning for a second. He’s stupidly handsome, post-show rumpled, eyeliner smudged, a little bit drunk. “No, you don’t.” 

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Hardwon replies, and Mavrus laughs again. 

“I think you’d like him if you got to know him,” Mavrus says after a moment, once the laughter’s faded away, picking at the label of the beer bottle. “I guess we’re not as close as we used to be, but we were best friends for a long time.” 

It’s not hard to see the parallels—Hardwon and Mavrus were _best friends_ too, before they started dating. They hooked up for _months_ while _just friends_. It feels strange to realize that Mavrus has had this exact sort of friendship with someone else before—and Hardwon can’t help but wonder if there were _feelings_ involved back then too. 

He shouldn’t be jealous, but _god_ , he is. Mavrus is _his_ ; Hardwon really doesn’t want to think about him having feelings for some old friend with benefits. 

“Too bad he won’t be in town long,” Hardwon replies, not even bothering to disguise the fact that he’s pretty glad Tred won’t be sticking around. 

Mavrus kicks Hardwon’s foot again. “Dude, come on, I swear you’d like him.” 

Hardwon shrugs and takes another drink; Mavrus sighs dramatically. 

“You know, you have Tred to thank for how good I am in bed,” Mavrus teases, smirking. “Me and him taught each other just about everything.” 

Hardwon groans. “Are you gonna keep talking about having sex with him?” 

“ _Maybe._ I think it’s cute that you’re jealous.” 

Hardwon sets his beer on the coffee table, then crowds in close to Mavrus, pressing him into the arm of the couch, and Mavrus grins up at him. Hardwon leans down and kisses him, hot and deep and possessive, licking into Mavrus’s mouth, and Mavrus kisses back hard. He bites Hardwon’s lip and Hardwon groans—but then Hardwon pulls back, sitting normally again and grabbing his beer, while Mavrus watches with dark eyes. 

“If I’d known you when we were teenagers, I would’ve been your first,” Hardwon declares confidently. 

“Yeah?” Mavrus grins again. “That would’ve been fucking hot.” 

_Mavrus_ is fucking hot right now, sprawled on the couch, thighs spread, lips red from kissing. God, Hardwon wants to fuck him. 

“I bet it would’ve been better than with _Tred_.” 

Mavrus snorts. “My first time actually _was_ really good.” 

As jealous as it makes him, Hardwon lets his brain go there for a second, imagining Mavrus touching another boy for the first time. He swallows thickly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhm,” Mavrus replies, cocking a curious brow. “You wanna know how it happened?” 

Hardwon hesitates for a second, but he can’t fucking resist Mavrus when he’s like this, his voice low and his eyes dark. “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

Mavrus bites his lip, then smirks. “We were 18. Tred was over at my place, and all the other guys had already gone home. My parents were asleep.”

“Risky,” Hardwon comments, and Mavrus snorts. 

“I love risk,” Mavrus replies, and Hardwon knows that all too well. “Anyway, where was I? Tred was sleeping in my bed, just like always. And we were talking, I don’t even remember what about. And then we just—we were kissing.” 

“Your first kiss?” Hardwon asks curiously, and Mavrus shakes his head. 

“It was my first kiss _alone_ in a _bed_ , though,” Mavrus chuckles. “We didn’t even _talk_ about it, we were just suddenly all over each other. I was on top of him, and he—he was _hard_.” 

Hardwon swallows thickly. He’s still jealous, thinking about Mavrus on top of someone else, but… It’s kind of hot. 

“God, it all happened so fast,” Mavrus continues, that faraway look in his eyes again. “We were just kissing and grinding, and then we started taking our clothes off… It was dark in my room, I couldn’t really see him, but I could _feel_ him, and it was driving me crazy.” 

“What did you do?” Hardwon prompts, too curious to hold back. 

Mavrus chuckles again, shrugging. “I told him to fuck me.” 

“Oh.” Hardwon shifts a little. 

Mavrus meets his eyes again, a wicked grin on his face. “Tred was overwhelmed, I think, but he wanted it just as bad. He rolled us over and I grabbed the fucking _lotion_ from my bedside table, and he—god, Hardwon, the first time he got a finger inside me, I almost came right then.” 

“I can’t believe you’re telling me this,” Hardwon says. 

Mavrus raises a brow. “You want me to stop?” 

Hardwon shifts again, frowning. “No, but you’re making me jealous, babe.” 

“I’m making you _hard_ ,” Mavrus counters, and Hardwon can’t exactly refute that. “I can stop talking about Tred if you want me to. Or…”

Hardwon watches as Mavrus reaches down, cupping himself through his pants, rubbing his hand as he moans softly. 

“Keep talking,” Hardwon says. 

“Tred has _long_ fingers,” Mavrus continues. “He got them inside me and it felt so much better than doing it myself. God, he—he knows how to use those fucking hands. He fingered me so _long_ , I was _begging_ him to fuck me.” 

As he talks, his hand moves, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, and Hardwon’s mouth goes dry as he watches Mavrus pull out his hard cock and start stroking. The whole time, Mavrus’s eyes are on Hardwon. 

“I got on my hands and knees, trying to muffle myself in the pillow so I wouldn’t wake my parents, but when he slid inside me, I _screamed_ into that pillow.” Mavrus’s hand speeds up a little, his voice growing breathless. “His cock is just—god, it’s perfect. It felt so _good_ inside me, baby. You know how I fucking _love_ getting fucked.” 

“Yeah,” Hardwon replies. He can’t take it anymore—he gets his pants undone and his hand around his cock, and Mavrus smirks. “Yeah, I know how much you love it.” 

Mavrus moans, hand moving fast, hips thrusting up. “He fucked me just _right_ , so fucking hard, in that way I like it, when it almost _hurts_. _Ah_ , it was so _good_. I came with him still inside me, and then he— _fuck, Tred.”_

Mavrus’s eyes had slipped shut while he was talking, but Hardwon kicks his foot, and Mavrus opens them again, meeting Hardwon’s jealous glare. 

“Sorry, baby,” Mavrus says, not sounding sorry at all, still touching himself. Hardwon, jealous as he is, can’t really find it in himself to be annoyed—he’s too fucking turned on. “You want me to talk about _you_ instead? How you’ve got the biggest cock I have _ever_ had inside me?” 

Hardwon lets those words distract him for a moment, caught up in the pleasure of his hand on himself as he listens to Mavrus spout filth, but—he’s still curious. “Did you do stuff with him that you haven’t done with me?” 

“Not that first night,” Mavrus replies with a breathless laugh. “But yeah, baby, some stuff. There’s stuff I’ve done with _you_ that I never did with him, though.” 

“Fuck,” Hardwon moans, hand speeding up—he doesn’t know _what_ he’s feeling, with this mix of jealousy and possessiveness and just _lust_. It’s all too fucking much, and he wants to _come_. “God, Mav, you’re too fucking hot.” 

“I fucking _love_ you.” 

Hardwon leans in and kisses Mavrus again, deep and messy, and when he pulls back, he whispers, “I wanna come inside you.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mavrus moans, a desperate edge to his voice. “I can’t last, baby, I need to come.” 

“You can come,” Hardwon replies, reaching down to place his hand over Mavrus’s, guiding him to stroke faster, _tighter_ , and it’s only a few strokes before Mavrus gasps into Hardwon’s mouth and comes between them. 

“You’re perfect,” Hardwon murmurs, pressing a biting kiss to Mavrus’s neck, feeling his pulse race under his lips. “Roll over.” 

“ _Hardwon_ ,” Mavrus whines, but he does it anyway, arms braced on the armrest, his ass exposed. Hardwon tugs Mavrus’s pants down further, running reverent hands over Mavrus’s ass as his boyfriend _squirms_ , oversensitive. 

“You’re mine,” Hardwon says, reaching down to start stroking himself again—he’s so close, on edge from making Mavrus come. He squeezes Mavrus’s ass with his other hand, and Mavrus moans. “Say it, baby.” 

“I’m yours,” Mavrus moans, arching his back even more. “You know I’m yours, I’m always gonna be yours. Are you—you gonna come on my ass? You like how I look, bent over for you?” 

“God, your _mouth_ ,” Hardwon groans. “I love you.” 

He squeezes Mavrus’s ass again, parting his cheeks, and Mavrus _moans_ , like he knows exactly what’s about to happen. Hardwon strokes himself for just another moment longer, and then he _comes_ , right onto Mavrus’s ass, striping over his hole as Mavrus moans beneath him. 

Still breathless, Hardwon reaches down, sliding a fingertip through his own come.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Mavrus moans eagerly. “Please, I want it.” 

Hardwon presses the tip of his finger inside Mavrus, and then he does it a few more times, ‘til every last drop of come is inside him, already slowly dripping out. It’s fucking _obscene_ , and Mavrus moans the whole fucking time. 

“God, you’re pretty,” Hardwon praises. 

“This was another first for me,” Mavrus replies, voice _wrecked_ , though he sounds amused and pleased and _sated_. He starts to stand and Hardwon helps him up, and he undresses Mavrus quickly, his boyfriend pliant in his arms. Once he’s naked, Mavrus leans up for a soft, lingering kiss. “Bedtime?” 

“Bedtime,” Hardwon agrees with another kiss. 

The bed is only a few feet away—Mavrus collapses into the mattress as Hardwon finally gets his clothes off. He joins Mavrus quickly, pulling him in for a cuddle, and Mavrus makes a sleepy noise. 

“I’m so in love with you, it’s crazy,” Mavrus murmurs, and Hardwon smiles. 

“I love you too.” He kisses the top of Mavrus’s head. “Goodnight, baby.” 

“Mm,” Mavrus murmurs, nuzzling closer. “Night.” 

“Hey, babe?” Hardwon asks quietly, a moment later. “Do you… still want to fuck your ex?” 

Mavrus, asleep, doesn’t respond. 

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more on this developing threesome situation! I was waiting to post it all into a multi-chap fic, but life is super busy, so I'm just posting this one now because it's been finished for months. 
> 
> please let me know if you like it!


End file.
